After Summer: Kingdom Hearts: High School
by Axelxlea1
Summary: ((This is a remake of the original)) Kingdom Hearts cast at high school. ((I'm not saying any pairings))
1. First Day Back

_** After Summer**_

**_ Chapter 1_**

**_First Day Back:_**

* * *

"Few... First day back! I could sleep right now," Joked the brunette known as Selphie, "Do you want to do something after school?"

"Nah, I've got a lot of homework for the next week and I wanna get it done tonight," Sighed another brunette, with dark green eyes, named Olette.

"But it's the first day back!" Selphie whined, crossing her arms.

"Selphie, go talk to Kairi or someone. You two have last lesson together don't you?"

"Awwh okay..." Selphie sulked, walking down the hall, all dramatically.

* * *

"So babe, what I was thinking was-" Larxene joked.

"Stop calling me 'babe' Larxene!" Axel groaned, trying to escape the blond.

"Oh come on baby you know you love it," She continued to flirt, "So where do you want to go after school today?"

"My bed..."

"Ooo good idea!"

"Not with you!"

"Oh, right. Where do you want to go with me?" Larxene asked, flicking her hair back.

"Uhh..." Axel sighed, trying to think of an excuse.

"Hey Axel," Roxas called, walking up to him.

"Oh, hi Roxas," Axel replied, cheering up slightly.

"Do you want to come up my again house later?" Roxas asked.

"Yes!" Axel yelled, turning around to Larxene, "Sorry 'babe' but I've got plans."

The two teenaged guys both walked off together.

"Damn you cruel fate!" Larxene cursed to herself. Suddenly somebody from behind her covered her eyes.

"Hey girl," Said a, strangely feminine, man's voice.

"Hey babe," Larxene smiled, guessing who it is, "Marly." She removed his hands away from her eyes. She frowned again.

"What's wrong Larxy?" a tall man, with long pink hair asked.

"He said no again."

"Awwh don't worry girl-friend," Marluxia smiled, "he'll come around to you."

"But-"Larxene pouted.

"Shh," The strange guy giggled, putting his finger on her lips, "Come on I'll cheer you up." He grabbed her arm and skipped off.

* * *

"What!" Selphie screamed, in the middle of a crowded hall-way.

"Selphie!" Kairi yelled, covering the brunettes' mouth.

"Oh hey guys!" Namine called after her sister and her friend. Kairi sighed. She released her hand away from Selphies lips.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Namine asked.

"It's just- nothing Namine."

"Are you sure?" Selphie asked, "Is it because of the da-"

Kairi quickly covered Selphies mouth again. Namine sighed,

"You guys never tell me anything..."

"Alright, it's nothing big," Kairi sulked, feeling as though Selphie had won, "I just me, Sora and Riku were going to see a movie on Wednesday, but Riku can't come so it's going to be just me and Sora... but Selphie here thinks it's a date!"

"That's not so bad..." Namine thought out loud.

"Yeah but Kairi's going out with Sora!" Selphie yelped, in a high pitched manner.

Kairi almost went red for a second then, but she answered, "N-no we're not Selph!"

Namine shook her head,

"You two are acting like children!"

They both rolled their eyes.

"Well anyways, I'm only going to be in one of the same class as you tomorrow..." Namine moaned to Kairi.

"Its goanna be okay Nami," Kairi reassured her shy sister.

The bell rang for last lesson.

"Let's go Selphie... we've got science," Kairi sighed.

"'Kay! Bye Nami," Selphie giggled.

* * *

1 hour later. The bell rang. Axel, Larxene and Zexion walks out of room 10 and heads for their ocean blue lockers, which was right next to each others.

"Library sucks..." Larxene moaned, throwing her books into her locker. The short emo boy know as 'Zexion' glared at the whiney bitch.

Axel opened his locker and noticed Zexion,

"Calm down bro..."

"Hey Axel and Zexion, have you heard?" Larxene asked, "There's goanna be at least 5 new students in the next week."

"Do you know their names?" Zexion asked, in an emotionless way.

"Well I think Axel and Roxas knows one of them, but her name escapes me..." Larxene joked.

"Quit it Larxene." Axel moaned.

"I'm only joking babe!" Larxene giggled, "So does Roxas know that _Xion's _starting school here?"

"Don't think so," Axel thought, "I'll tell him later..."

"Well I'm going," Zexion sighed, closing his locker.

"Wait!" Larxene ordered, slamming her locker shut, "I need help on my homework Zexy..."

"Fine," Zexion emoed, walking off. Larxene walked behind him.

"And then there was one-" Axel joked to himself. He saw Roxas walking up to him.

"Hey Axel. Ready to go?" Roxas asked, putting his back-pack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, who's gonna be there?"

"Oh, it's only going to be you me and Sora, whose goanna be upstairs," Roxas laughed.

"Oh, cool."

* * *

"So Sora, are you going anywhere after school?" Kairi asked, closing her locker.

"Nah, I have homework I'm not goanna do," Sora joked, "and I might sleep or take a nap."

"Okay. Why don't I call you in a few hours then?" The auburn haired girl asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay..." Kairi giggled.

"See you tomorrow Kai," Said Sora, doing his usual goofy smile. Kairi blushed.

"Okay. Bye!"

* * *

Half an hour later.

(Kairis' and Shelphies 'text conversation.)

**Kai~ Heyy :3**

**Selph~ Hiya Kairi xxx**

**Kai~ u ok?x**

**Selph~ Yeah, but I'm wondering who those new kids are goanna be xxx :L**

**Kai~ really!x New kids?xxxx**

**Selph~ yeah! I heard Larxene and Axel talking about them. xxxx**

**Kai~ cool! xxx XD**

**Selph~ so! When's your date with Sora!xxxx**

**Kai~ Selphie it's not a date!xx**

**Selph~ 'kay ;3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kai~ Selphie!x**

**Selph~ only joking!xxxx :P**

**Kai~ better be x**

**Selph~ hehe**

**Kai~ I'm goanna call Sora He asked me to call him xxxxxxx**

**Selph~ you go girl! Xxx**

**Kai~ grrr xx**

**Selph~ Grrrrrrr to u too!x :D**

**Kai~ D: stop it!**

**Selph~ k but don't keep him waiting!xxxx**

**Kai~ -_- Bye xxx**

**Selph~ Bye bye xxxxxxx 3**

Kairi dialled Sora's number. She waits

"Hello?" asked a tired boys voice.

"Oh you're still asleep. I'll call you later-"

"Oh it's you! No it's okay. I got up like, 10 minutes ago anyway," Sora joked.

"Okay..."

* * *

Downstairs in Sora and Roxas' house.

"So Axel, who keeps texting you," Roxas asked, bringing over a bowl of pop-corn to the sofa.

"Larxene," Axel answered, "do you want me to put on the movie now?"

"Sure."

Axel's phone chimed.

* * *

10 minutes later.

"Turn off your phone Axel, you text tone has sunken into my head already," Roxas sighed.

"I don't know how to!" Axel groaned. The phone went off again. Roxas groaned.

"What movie are we watching any way? It's been, like 10 minutes, and the adverts just ended!" Axel moaned.

"Twilight."

"Which one?"

"Breaking Dawn."

"My favourite," Axel sarcastically laughed. The movie started. Axels' phone went off again.

"Grrr," Roxas moaned, "What's she saying' anyway?"

"Random stuff like she wants to go out with me and about homework and about the new kids and-"

"Really?!" Roxas yelled. Axel sighed.

"There's just goanna be some new students in the next week or so, that's all."

"Do you know who!"

"Maybe..." Axel joked.

"Tell me!" Roxas yelled, trying to grab Axels' red phone.

"Ahh!" Axel yelled, falling onto the floor with Roxas falling on top of him. Then Sora walked down stairs,

"Okay Kairi, my time-table is down-"He stared at Roxas and Axel, "Oh my god! The rumours are true!" Sora quickly ran up stairs.

"What?" Axel asked, pushing Roxas off him. They both sat down on the sofa again and tried to watch the movie without thinking about what just happened.

"Rumours?"Roxas asked.

* * *

"Sora, is everything okay?" Kairi asked, on the phone. Sora was panting.

"Sora?"

"Oh... I'm fine Kairi," Sora sighed, sitting back on his bed.

"Okay well, my and Riku are going out in half an hour," Kairi giggled, "are you coming."

"Where are you going?"

"Only Riku's house."

"Okay. Meet you there Kai."

"Okay see you there."

5 minutes later

"Roxas, off the phone!" Axel moaned. Roxas sighed and closed his mobile.

"Who was that then?" Axel joked, pushing Roxas slightly.

"Namine..."

"Ooo la la."

"Stop it!"

"Ahahaha. Roxy's loveeer," Axel joked.

"Please don't call me Roxy," Roxas muttered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! I think you know one of the new kids-"

"What?!"

"Roxas! Axel! I'm going to Riku's house with Kairi," Sora called, running down the stairs and darting out the door, "see you later."

* * *

At Riku's house. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh hey Kairi," Riku welcomed, answering the door.

"Hi Riku. Sora says he's goanna be here in 5 minutes," Kairi giggled walking in.

"Okay, that'll give me enough time to get rid of all sharp objects and you can get rid of a sugar in the house," Riku joked, letting Kairi inside. She laughed, as she sat down on Riku's sofa.

"Do you know why Selphie's texting me saying that I was supposed to go to the Movies with you and Sora, but I couldn't go?" Riku asked, brining out three sea-salt ice creams. Kairi stuttered,

"U-umm well, you know Selphie s-she-"

There was another knock at the door.

"That's him," Kairi said, changing the subject. Riku raised his eyebrow and answered the door.

"Hey Riku," Sora grinned. Kairi sighed in relief.

* * *

Note: I'm glad that I've re:done this !


	2. New Kid

**_ Chapter 2_**

**_ New Kid_**

* * *

Bell ring for first lesson.

"Go on Roxy. You're ganna be late for class," Axel teased.

"But-" Roxas moaned.

"No buts!"

"But the new kid isn't here yet-"

"Roxas! Class, Now," Axel continued to joke around. Roxas frowned and walked to his class, sulking. Axel strolled off with a slightly devious grin,

"Oh Roxas, you're goanna love seeing Xion."

* * *

Room13. (1st lesson)

"Hello class," Introduced the teacher, walking into the science lab, "I'm your new teacher, Vexen."

"Hi Vexen," Demyx yelled at the back of the class room.

"Yes," Vexen ignored, "now today in science we'll be,"

"Making ice-cream," Demyx interrupted.

"Shut up Demyx," Axel yelled, smacking the back of Demyx's head.

"Thank you Axel," Vexen thanked, "we'll be doing biology."

"Oh damn it! I wish I didn't stop you," Axel muttered to Demyx.

"Everyone turn to page 47 in your text books, and read through the chapter." Vexen ordered. Everyone moaned then got out their books from their bags.

"God, I hate every class I've got today," Marluxia moaned across the row.

"Me too," Axel muttered.

"What's a chapter Axel?" Demyx worried, fixing his light brown mullet.

"I don't know, I like science. You don't have to do anything when you're in Vexen's class I've heard," Larxene said, ignoring Demyx and texting on her lightning yellow phone under the desk.

"Where's Zexy?" Demyx asked, reading the text book upside-down.

"Book club," Axel answered, turning Demyx's book the right way up. Larxene sighed.

"What's wrong Larxene?" Marly asked.

"I'm still not getting any info on the new kids," Larxene moaned.

"You crazy stalker," Axel joked.

* * *

45 minutes later.

"Larxene, you haven't even started reading through the book. Are you okay?" Marluxia asked. Larxene sighed.

"I'm just bored and I'm not going to get a job with anything to do with science anyway Marly," Larxene muttered.

"That's not all, is it?" He whispered.

"And..."

"And what?"

"And there's also goanna be a new girl in the school, about our age," Larxene pouted.

"And...?"

"Stop saying 'and'...! Well anyway, she might be competition Marly. What if she tries to take Axel away from me?"

"Then you fight for him," Marluxia joked, flicking his long pink hair back.

"I what...?"

"Fight for him, girl friend," Marluxia continued to joke about, trying to cheer her up. Larxene pouted again. Axel walked back over to the desk with Demyx.

"What's wrong with her?" Axel asked Marly.

"Stress," Marluxia answered.

"But she hasn't done anything! I've done more than her," Demyx pouted.

"Shut up, you winey bitch," Larxene groaned. Demyx sealed his lips.

"Oh Larxene don't take your anger out on other people, it's not very lady-like," Marluxia joked. Everyone, except for Larxene, laughed. She tugged on her kinda short blond hair, trying to keep her anger in. It doesn't work...

"You're all sexist jerks!" Larxene yelled. The room went quiet. She stood up and turned to the rest of the class. "Why don't you all get a life!" Larxene snapped at everyone. They all looked the other way, including Vexen. The bell rang for second lesson. "When you all stop being bitches, come find me." Larxene barked, slinging her bag over her shoulder and stomping out of the classroom.

"Wait up Larxene," Marluxia called, running out the lab.

"Someone's on their period," Axel joked.

"No kidding," Demyx muttered.

* * *

Room 6. (2nd lesson)

"Okay class, I'm going to be your teacher for the next year for English," The teacher introduced in a strong British actsent.

"Oh trust Luxsord to be our English teacher," Roxas muttered to Namine. She giggled.

"Okay work in groups of four, and read through page 49 the books in front of you," The teacher, Luxsord, announced. Riku walked over to Roxas and Namine and sat by them, on the blue round table.

"May as well sit by people I know," He sighed.

"Yeah, it's funny how two years are split together for English," Namine pointed out. Roxas smiled at her.

"Oh you two better not do any lovey dovey stuff...!" Riku joked. Roxas and Namine went a slightly red.

"Uhh we d-don't even go out!" Roxas argued. Riku rolled his aquamarine eyes.

"Hey, we need one more person," Namine realised, still slightly red.

There was a knock at the door. The British teacher answered it. The three of them all leaned to the side to try and see who it was, but they were at a bad angle.

"Sorry I'm late Sir, I don't know where my classes are yet," Said a sweet girl's voice from behind the door.

"I think I know that voice..." Namine sighed.

"Me too," Riku agreed.

"Oh so you're the new student," Luxsord sighed.

"New student?" Roxas thought out loud.

The teacher looked around the class. He pointed at Riku, Roxas and Namine's table.

"Those three need another person, go sit by them," He told her, walking away from the door-way. A girl came around the corner. She had short black hair, deep blue eyes and was wearing the same uniform as Namine, except her t-shirt wasn't tucked in.

"Xion!" All three of them yelled. She waved at the three of them and tried not to seem embarrassed for being in a skirt.

Roxas went quiet. Xion darted over to her old friends and sat down next to Riku. Everyone was silent for a while.

"Xion?" Riku whispered.

"Hi," Xion giggled.

"Hi Xion, how are you here?" Namine asked. Roxas was still speechless.

"I wanted to start school, so I thought I'd join one with people I know," Xion smiled.

"Yeah but... you've been missing for months, where the hell were you!" Riku asked.

"Staying with these really nice people," She frowned, opening her text book. Namine giggled. Riku and Roxas sighed.

"Well it's nice to see you anyway," Riku said.

"Yeah... may I ask, what did you do all that time?" Namine sighed.

"Drawing moustaches on Ventus. He was in a coma for a while..." Xion replied.

"Who's Ventus?" Riku asked.

"Oh, one of the people who I was staying with. He looks just like Roxas... and there was another boy who looked like Roxas' cousin Sora, but with black hair and creepy golden eyes."

"...What...?" Namine giggled. Xion shook her head.

"Don't worry, they'll be starting school here soon..." Xion smiled.

"Is he okay?" Riku asked, looking at Roxas who was still staring at nothing. Xion looked down to her feet. They all went quiet and started reading their books.

* * *

45 minutes later. Bell rings. Everyone left the class. Roxas ran up to Xion.

"Hey Xion wait," he called. She stopped.

"Oh, hi," she sighed.

"Sorry about me not talking to you..."

"It's okay. I was shocked too..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you were going to be in there!"

"Oh..." Roxas sighed. Xion smiled.

"You know, I wasn't sure if I should start school with you..."

"Why?" Roxas frowned. Xion shook her head. Roxas looked down to her skirt and went slightly red and coughed. She gave him an embarrassed look.

"Well it doesn't matter... But I've got art now. Bye," Xion cheered up, walking away.

"Hey wait," he called again, catching up to her, "I didn't know you drew."

"Oh I don't really... but It's better than anything ells on the list of extra things to do in school," She sighed.

"Okay, I've gotta go, see you at lunch!"

"Bye," She waved, "Wait, where do I... go...?"

* * *

Room 2 (3rd lesson)

"Sora!" Kairi called, running up to him

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The new kid, I just saw her," Kairi panted.

"Yeah and...?"

"She looks just like me!"

"What's wrong with her?" Olette asked, walking past both of them.

"She's freaking out about something, I don't know..." Sora answered.

"There's a girl who looks just like me!"

"Yes and her name is Namine," Sora joked.

"No! She has black hair and blue eyes and..." Kairi continued to freak out.

"Kairi, I think you need to go to bed earlier," Olette giggled, walking off again. Kairi crossed her arms.

"Why am I doing art anyways? I can't draw," Sora moaned.

"Because it was ether this or fashion," Kairi sighed. He quickly sat down at a random desk. Kairi pouted and sat next to him.

"What happened to cooking...?" Sora pouted.

"Sora, you know they won't let you anywhere near a cooker! Not after last time..." Kairi shivered. Sora rolled his eyes.

* * *

10 minutes later. Sora and Kairi's heads were lying on the desk. They were so bored.

"Okay class begin." The teacher ordered. Sora and Kairi's heads rose off the table. They heard giggling behind them. They both turned around. It was Namine and... Xion.

"Ahhh daemon Kairi! Daemon Kairi!" He screamed, climbing onto the desk and screaming like a little girl.

Everyone in the class looked at them. Kairi went bright red and pulled Sora back down quickly. Namine laughed. So did Xion.

"Who-?" Kairi started.

"This is Xion," Namine quickly replied. Xion smiled. "It's her first day!"

"How come she looks so much like Kairi?" Sora asked, poking Xion's cheek.

"Umm..." Namine thought, looking at a bright red Xion, "don't know..."

"Awwh," he moaned, bashing his head on the desk then raising it straight back up from the pain,

"Awwww!"

Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Xion," Kairi giggled. Xion smiled again.

"You too," she spoke. There was a silence between the three girls as Sora just rubbed his head.

* * *

Half an hour later.

"I'm just wondering, how come Riku has never had a girl friend?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Well you didn't have one until-"

"Shh!"

"I think Riku might of before actually..."

"Really, when?"

"When he went to that boarding school at Twilight Town," Kairi smiled, sharpening her pencil.

"He went to boarding school!?"

"Yeah! You and I went in the summer with him! But... we got kicked out in the first day..."

"I dunno... I've been kicked out of a lot of places...?" Sora sighed.

"You burnet down half the school in cookery!"

He tilted his head.

"You met your brother, Roxas!"

Sora gave her a blank look.

"You..." Kairi sighed, "Tasted sea-salt ice cream for the first time..."

"Awwh yeah!" He realized, at the most random thing. She slammed her head on the desk, as he gazed into nothing.

"So Xion, are you going anywhere after school?" Namine asked, at the table behind Sora and Kairi's.

"Yeah-" Xion sighed.

"Really?" Kairi asked, raising her head from the desk, "Where to?"

"Training..."

"For what?"

"Umm..." Xion thought, "Just fighting."

"You fight?" Sora gasped, turning around. Xion went slightly red,

"What do you?" she asked him.

"Maybe..." he joked. Kairi rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm, "Awwww! Yeah then...!"

"Yeah Xion does, and she's been doing it all her life," Namine answered for Xion.

"What kind?" Sora asked, rubbing his arm. Xion shrugged her shoulders,

"Random I guess..."

"Hey, does anyone we know train with you?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, I don't know..."

"Sora stop asking the poor girl questions, it's her first day...!" Kairi muttered. Sora sulked.

"Sorry Xion for annoying you and asking you questions you probably couldn't answer..." Sora apologized in a childish way. Kairi and Namine rolled their eyes. Xion laughed.

* * *

10 minutes later. Lunch bell rings.

"Me, Namine and Selphie are ganna go to lunch, are you coming?" Kairi asked Xion.

"Nah, I'm meeting up with Roxas and Axel," Xion smiled.

"Roxas, Axel?" Kairi thought out loud.

"Yeah they're my best friend."

"Didn't see that coming..." She sighed.

"Bye girls," Sora sighed, walking out of the class.

"Bye Sora." Kairi waved,

"So how come Roxas or Axel hasn't mentioned you before?"She asked, grabbing her bag.

Xion looked down at her feet.

"Oh, its okay you don't have to answer," She realized.

"Thanks..." Xion sighed.

Kairi and Namine walked out of the class. Xion sighed again. Then smiled. She looked down at her picture that she drew in class of her, Roxas and Axel, in a sort of Namine style, but not as good. She heard someone walk in,

"Sora?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you and I could train sometime. Riku's too hard on me and my brother keeps letting me win," He asked, leaning against the door.

"Umm, Riku? Okay, when?" Xion asked.

"Friday, is that okay?" Sora

"Yeah, its fine."

"But..." Sora continued. Xion sulked, "you'll have to tell me what kind of fighting first..."

"Well, kinda like sword, I guess..."Xion smiled.

He nodded and walked out. She sighed again.

* * *

At lunch.

"Hey you know Namine..." Kairi started, sitting on the smooth wall outside, "How'd you meet Xion in art today?"

"Oh yeah I've known her for quite a while..." Namine smiled sitting beside her friend.

"Really!" Kairi asked. She suddenly spotted Xion walking out of the school and into the warm sunny weather.

"Xion, why don't you wait with us until we see Roxas and Axel?" Kairi called, waving her arms. Xion looked over to them and nodded.

She sat next to Namine, with only a bottle of water.

"Aren't you ganna get something to eat Xion?" Namine asked.

"Nah, not hungry," Xion sighed, with a smile.

Namine took out a cheese sandwich out of her white satchel. Kairi took out a lettuce and cheese sandwich from her dark cream bag.

* * *

"Hey Riku!" Sora called. Riku turned around to see his close friend.

"Oh hi my spiky hair friend," Riku joked. Sora shook his head and folded his arms, "What?"

"You know what. When I'm mean or stupid I have to say sorry...!"

"Well that takes the fun out of it," Riku laughed.

"Riku...!" Sora pouted.

"Alright fine... Sorry Sora for telling you the truth..." Riku joked.

"Riku!"

"Alright alright, sorry Sora..." Riku grinned, ruffling the brunet's spiky hair.

Sora smiled.

"So, how's your day so far, Sora?"

"Okay I guess. Accept there's a girl who looks just like Kairi, but with short black hair!"

"Yeah I know. Her name's Xion right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Sora asked looking out for the girls.

"I knew her from a while ago..." Riku sighed, turning Sora to the direction of the three girls.

"Really? How come?" Sora asked, quite shocked.

"That's for her to tell you..."

* * *

"Hey Xion, Roxas is over there," Kairi pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Xion smiled, jumping off the wall and running over to them.

"Hey Namine, why don't you go over there? To see Roxas," Kairi teased. Namine shook her head.

"No, I'm ganna let him have some fun and see his old friend..." Namine weakly smiled.

"Nami, are you jealous?" Kairi said, in an overly shocked voice.

"No no no! I'm not jealous in any way!" The blond argued.

They both looked over to Xion, who was only a few feet away.

"Really? Because I think the redness on your face says otherwise..." Kairi joked. Namine covered her cheeks.

"They're just close friends...!"

"Really close..."

"Kairi...! You don't know!" Namine yelled, running off.

"Namine!" Kairi called, running after her.

* * *

"Hey, did Namine just run off...?" Axel asked, walking up to Roxas and Xion.

"Axel!" Xion screamed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Xion, nice to see you!" Axel smiled, as she released him. She giggled.

"Axel, what did you say about Namine...?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yeah, she was just sitting there and ran off, she looked kinda sad..." Axel sighed. Roxas ran past Axel and Xion in a hurry. "Oh lovers these days..."

"Roxas and Namine are going out?" Xion asked, a little bit surprised.

"Yeah, they don't like to admit it though..." He whispered.

* * *

Behind the school.

"Riku pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaas e!" Sora whined.

"No Sora, ask her yourself," Riku argued.

"Hey guys..." Kairi sighed, walking up to them, behind the building. She rubbed her eyes.

"What got you so tired?" Riku asked.

"Namine, I think I hurt her feelings..."

"Really, what did you do?" Sora asked.

"Doesn't matter. What were you guys talking about?" Kairi replied.

"The new girl Xion," Riku started.

"Yeah did you know that Riku knows her well!" Sora yelled.

"You do?" Kairi smiled, cheering up.

"Yes, and I don't want you two asking about her," Riku snarled.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaas e!" The two younger ones begged.

"Okay fine! But don't tell her I told you this..." Riku sighed, leaning against the school wall. Sora and Kairi then sat down on the floor in front of him, with their legs folded, just like little kids. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Okay, about a year ago I went to Twilight Town for boarding school, right?"

"Oh!" Sora gasped, holding his arm up in the air, "I know this one!" Riku and Kairi face palmed.

"Yes Sora, I know you know that..." Riku sighed, regretting agreeing with this, "Well anyways, as I know you two know that's where Roxas, Namine, Axel, Hayner, Pence and Olette used to live. Well so did Xion... I met her while I was out there and well, she was going through a lot at the time... And that's all I'm saying!"

"Awwwwwwwh!" Sora and Kairi both moaned. Riku shook his head.

"You guys are such babies..."


	3. Missing

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Missing_**

* * *

The bell rings for last 2 lessons.

"Namine, Namine!?" Roxas called, running down the hallways. He ran up to the back door fire exit. "Namine..." He sighed; realizing he'd ran the whole length of the school and hadn't found her. He placed his hand softly on the door handle. He took a breath and pushed open the door.

After walking down the steps he notices Sora, Riku and Kairi leaving for lessons. Roxas opens his bag and gets out his phone. He dials Namine's number. As he does he hears a small ringing noise to the left of him, in the schools green house. Nobody has been in there for years. He leaves his bag on the floor and quickly walks up to the green house.

He walks inside and sees that it's huge. Flowerpots on every shelf, fully grown and full of colour. Roxas closes his phone and the ringing ends. He looks to his right to see a small blond girl on the floor, with earphones in, drawing the white flowers in front of her.

"Namine?" He asks. She stops drawing.

"Hi," She mumbles.

"Hi, Nami why are you in here?"

"No reason,"

"Well lessons have started, let's go,"

"Nah," She smiles, continuing drawing.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel like it."

"But Namine...!"

"Roxas!" She raises her voice slightly, "Go..."

"Why?" He asks, quite shocked.

"I want to be alone!"

"Namine, I can't just leave you here."

She quickly jumps to her feet,

"Roxas, why don't you just leave me alone?!" She shouts, tears filling her eyes. He jolts back, tipping over a potted plant.

"Namine I-"

"GO!" Namine screams, falling to her knees. He quickly kneels down next to her.

* * *

Room 11, lesson 4, Math.

"Hey where's Roxas?" Xion asked Sora, sitting down next to him on a small square table.

"I don't know but Namine is nowhere to be seen either and I'm sure they have the same class as us..." he answered, "Hey Xion if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"Ah, I'm from Twilight Town. Have you ever been there?"

"Kinda, but Riku has."

"Yeah, I know."

"Really?" Sora asked, playing it cool, "Did you know him?"

"Yeah..." She smiled. Sora smirked. He got out his math book.

"Aren't you gonna get out yours?" He asked, noticing she didn't have hers.

"Oh I don't have one yet," Xion answered, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Okay class," The teacher greeted walking into the room.

"Vexen!?" Sora bursted out, "I thought you were the science teacher?"

"I am," Vexen snarled, "and Geography and Music and Sexual education!"

"WHAT!?" The whole class yelled.

"No wait!" Sora stands up and called out to the class, in the middle of the room. He then grabs a juice box from his bag out of nowhere and takes a sip. He then suddenly does a spit take,

"What!?"

The whole class then starts to shift away from Sora, including Xion.

"...Yes, so today we're going to go over basic subtraction," Vexen sighed, as the class settled down again, "Wright the date into your books."

Xion's hand quickly rose.

"Yes Xion I am aware you're new. I'll get you a book in a minute," Vexen replied. She smiled and then placed her head on the desk.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked her.

"Headache..." Xion sighed.

"Oh sorry, I'll move."

"What 'you mean?" Xion asked as Sora picked up his things. He paused,

"Oh, when I ask Riku what's wrong and he says a headache, he means I'm giving him one and I should move away a.s.a.p!"

"That does sound right, but no..." Xion laughed. He sat back down.

* * *

35 minutes pass.

"Psst Sora," Xion whispered.

"What?" Sora asked, loudly. Xion face-palmed.

"Okay, well class is nearly over and Namine and Roxas still aren't here..." Xion sighed, solving a math problem in her book.

"Yeah... strange"

"So what are you doing after school?" Xion asked.

"Most probably going out with Kairi," Sora replied, tapping his fingers on the table.

"You and Kairi are dating?"

"Uh, no!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the green-house, Namine and Roxas laid on the on the ground, close to each other. Namine was half asleep.

"You know we ditched Math for this Nami..." Roxas joked.

"So...?" Namine muttered, eyes still closed.

"So, Sora and Xion is in the same class as us so they'll notice us gone..."

"...So...?"

"Never mind then..."

"Well it's not like we did anything Roxas."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not good enough, am I?" He laughed.

She opened her azure eyes and lifted her head.

"Wait..." Namine whispered.

"What?"

"Shh," She continued the quietly speak, "I think someone's coming!"

"What!?" Roxas tried to whisper. She slowly stood up. "Who is it?"

"Oh crap, it's Saix!" Namine worried.

"The head boy?"

"No I mean the other Saix," Namine whispered sarcastically. She ducked down. Roxas got onto his hands and knees. She did the same. They both crawled to the other end of the green house. They could hear faint footsteps.

"He's coming," Namine worried.

Roxas leaned back onto a wooden cupboard. He then opened the door, quickly, and they both squeezed inside. Because the little space, Namine and Roxas had to squeeze close to each other.

"Hey, is anyone in here!?" Saix called, "Come on! Show yourself!"

"Omg...!" Namine hardly spoke. They heard more footsteps.

Then suddenly the footsteps faded as if he was leaving the green-house. Roxas sighed in relief.

The door suddenly flung open. Namine landed on top of Roxas. Their eyes quickly shot up, but no one was there. They both sighed.

"Oh...!"Namine blushed, when she realized the position she was in.

"Sorry!" Roxas gasped. She quickly rested her head on his chest,

"Hi..."

"Uh, hi Namine. Are you okay?" Roxas coughed.

* * *

The bell rings.

"That's so strange..." Xion sighed, walking out of room 11 with Sora.

"Yeah... what again," Sora grinned.

"Yeah what?" Selphie asked, appearing out of nowhere with Kairi.

"Ah Selphie!"Sora screamed.

"Well that's a nice welcome Sora!" Selphie angrily muttered. Kairi giggled.

"Roxas and Namine not with you?" Kairi asked.

"No, they ditched class," Xion sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah Kai," Sora sighed.

"Weren't they together?" Kairi wondered.

"Oh yeah!" Sora laughed. They all started to walk off together.

"Oh, I've never met you before!" Selphie laughed to Xion.

"Oh this is Xion Selphie, the one I was telling you about in class," Kairi smiled.

"Oh, then nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Xion replied.

* * *

_Note: I will released the next chapter a lot later and the one after that might take even longer ((since I have to write it from scratch)) And I do know this one is a lot shorter than the other two... but still :D !_


	4. Dating

**_After Summer_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Dating?_**

* * *

"Roxas what the hell!?" Sora yelled running up to Roxas as the final bell rang for the end of school.

"What?" He asked, stopping.

"You weren't there for the last two lessons of school today!"

"Yeah, sorry Sora..." Roxas sighed. They began walking again.

"It's okay, but where were you?"

"_Secret_," He laughed.

"Roxas! Tell me! Please," Sora begged. Roxas shook his head.

"That's nice you won't even tell your own brother," Sora sobbed.

"Don't care!"

"Grrr."

"Baby," Roxas joked.

"Hey!" Sora yelled. They stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"Anyways, is Axel coming over later?" Sora laughed.

"Don't think so... but I might go down his house," Roxas smiled.

"Is Namine gonna be there?"

"Don't know..."

"Um 'kay, but are we going straight home Roxas, because I wanted to go to the candy shop!" Sora asked. Roxas gave his a small look of disgust and replied,

"You really are a baby, aren't you bro?"

"Sora!" Kairi called after the two boys, before Sora could answer.

"Oh?" Sora asked, turning around, "Hey Kairi."

"I forgot to ask you. You know later?" Kairi asked, catching up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we meet at the island?" She laughed. Roxas gave Sora a little look and walked off,

"See you at home Sora."

"So are you?" Kairi asked again, as Sora waved to Roxas.

"Yeah but Kai', you were a little obvious," Sora mumbled.

"Awwh I'm sorry Sora, but he didn't notice. Meet me there at 4?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek before walking off.

"Kairi!" Sora loudly whispered, going slightly red, "Not out in the open!"

"What not out in the open?" Someone shuddery asked Sora.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora yelped, jumping back.

"Oh thanks, that's a welcome!" Riku joked, "Well what then?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, "What 'what'?"

"You know, _'not out in the open'_. Who were you talking to, Kairi?"

"No-!" Sora nervously replied. Riku rolled his eyes,

"Okay who then?"

"No one!"

"Really Sora?"

"Yes!"

"Stop shouting Sora, you're giving me a headache," Riku sighed. Sora's phone rang.

"Oh 1 sec," Sora quite loudly spoke, grabbing his phone out relieved,

"Hello? Oh hey Namine! No sorry. Really? Okay, bye." He flipped his blue phone down.

"What did she want Sora?"  
"Nothing really, just wanted to know if I was with Roxas."  
"Oh, they were both missing for lesson 4 and 5 right?" Riku asked. Sora thought for a moment, then started walking with Riku,

"Yeah they were, why?"

"It's just a coincidence..." Riku sighed, removing his light blue tie and tossing it into his black back-pack.

* * *

"Namine, where the hell are you!?" Kairi shouted as she entered her house and slamming the door behind her.

"What Kairi?" Namine called back, from upstairs. Kairi threw her bag onto the cream couch as she entered the large living room.

"Come down here," She called up.

"Okay, why'd you sound all angry?" Namine asked as she walked down stairs and into the living room.

"Where were you for the last two lessons?" The red haired asked, kicking off her shoes.

Namine rubbed the back of her neck and answered, "Nowhere..."

"I'll tell dad you ditched two lessons if you don't tell me!"

"Awwh c'mon sis, that's not fair!" Namine moaned, sulking onto the couch. Kairi sat next to her.

"I went somewhere then," Namine sighed.

"Come on where; was it with a boy... or girl?" Kairi joked, removing her tie.

"Ah no- well not really- not like that!"

"Just say Nami', I promise not to tell."

"Oh fine Kairi, I was with Roxas..." She muttered. Kairi stopped for a second, then finally answered,

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"What did you two do!?" Kairi finally laughed in excitement. Namine picked up Kairi's shoes and threw them by her own, already removed, school shoes and replied,

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kairi asked her sister, "You were alone with a cute boy that you have been crushing on for like 'ever' and you did... 'Nothing' Namine?"

She nodded.

"You didn't even kiss?"

Namine paused.

* * *

"Dude Sora, seriously?" Roxas asked his brother, who was looking through his draws for something to wear.

"What Roxas?" Sora asked, throwing a white t-shirt over his shoulder. Roxas leaned against the door way,

"Okay one," Roxas started, "Your room is disgusting!"

Sora stopped throwing clothes and looked around his bed room.

"Two this is my room too so clean it up! Three why are you making such a fuss? Four did you go to the candy store, and if you did I want some candy. And five are you and Kairi going out?"

Sora scratched the back of his head,

"Um, Roxas you were there when she asked me to go to the island..."

"No I don't mean like that. I mean like, are you two dating?" Roxas asked.

"What!?" Sora worried, "Me and Kairi!? Who would- who would think of such a thing?"

"It's just, you two are hanging out allot more, and it's been going on for about 2 weeks Sora."

"Well let me ask you this, are you and Namine going out?" Sora asked, changing the subject slightly.

"No!? Why would you think that?"

"You two are 'always' flirting," Sora laughed, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his school shirt.

"No we're not!"

Sora got a text.

"Oh sorry, one second Roxas," Sora stopped, taking his phone out of his pocket flipping it up.

**Kai~ Hey Sora we still meeting? Xxx**

**Sora~ Yeah x**

"Who is it?" Roxas asked.

"Oh just Kairi..."

"Let me see-"Roxas smirked. His brother passed his phone over. "Oh nice _kisses_!"

"Oh come on Roxas, we only do that as friends!" Sora loudly argued. Roxas scrolled through previous text conversations with Kairi.

"Oh and calling her '_babe_' is also a 'friend' thing?" Roxas grinned. Sora started to go red.

"C'mon Sora, just tell the truth. "

"Alright fine-"

* * *

About 20 minutes later. At one of Destiny Islands, islands (:D) Kairi waited on the island she agreed to meet Sora on,

"Awwh come on Sora, hurry up..." Kairi muttered, walking by the sea, "I always have to wait for you-"

"Hey Kairi!" a voice called from the bridge on the island. She looked up.

"Sora, I'll meet you up on the paopu fruit tree!" Kairi called back.

She ran into a small wooded shaft and walked up the stairs and out the other end of it to find herself on the bridge that Sora was on. He was sat on the tree, wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts. Kairi fixed her hair and dusted off her short lilac dress. She walked across the wooden bridge onto the little high up piece of land with an oddly shaped tree with star shaped fruit on it.

"Hey Sora," Kairi cutely smiled, hopping onto the tree with Sora.

"Hey Kai," the spiky haired brunette sulked.

"Awwh what's wrong Sora?"

"Roxas knows about us..."

"How?" She sulked.

"He found my phone with all our texts on," Sora frowned, "sorry..."

"Awwh its okay sweetie," Kairi smiled, kissing Sora on the cheek. He went a bit red.

* * *

Note: I will have to take even longer next time, sorry! I'm actually moving into the new house tomorrow, so it's going to take a while. So yeah, Sora and Kairi are dating... came out of no where! :D


	5. Telling

**_After Summer_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Telling_**

* * *

The sun started to set. Two teens sat on a tree on one of the many islands. A tree full of star shaped fruit.

"So..." Kairi said, bored.

"Yeah..." sighed Sora.

"Sora, do you wanna go do something this chapter...?"

"What?"

"Nothing-"

* * *

Back on the main island.

**Rox- Hey Axel do you want to go down my house ? Since Sora's out? **

**Axel- Yea sure! Do you want me to text Xion to see if she wants to comeee ? :D **

**Rox- Uh sure, if you want :L **

**Axel- What? **

**Rox- nothing really just... you know it's _Xion_...**

**Axel- Yeah our _best_ friend?! :L**

**Rox- I dunno I mean... remember wat happened in Twilight Town?**

**Axel- Oh that!? That was a year ago! **

**Rox- So!?**

**Axel- Riku's okay with everything! He acted better than YOU :)**

**Rox- I know I know... :L it was just so _weird._...**

**Axel- Whelp forget about it! :DDD**

**Rox- Well it's easy for u to say! :(**

**Axel- ...and your point?**

**Rox- Oh my god... -_-**

**Axel- :D !**

**Rox- okay, okay you win -_- ask her :)**

**Axel- :D !**

Roxas closed his phone and sighed.

"Damn you Axel... damn you."

* * *

Over the other side of the island, at Namine and Kairi's house.

"Mmh! homework," Namine groaned, taking out her text books from her bag. She rubbed her eyes from 'after school' tiredness. She then tied the hair back and begun to work through her English homework.

After 15 minutes, her silver mobile phone rang. The blond picked it up and read the text.

**Kai- Umm Namine xxxx Sora and I have decided to tell a few people about something xx since one person found out xxx phone me when you get this xxxx **

Namine's eyebrow rose and then she pressed the call button for Kairi.

After a few seconds of waiting,

"Hello?"

"You wanted me to ring you Kairi?" Namine asked.

"Yeah umm..."

"What?"

"Um you can't tell anyone but Roxas, 'cause he already knows..." Kairi nervously spoke.

"Kairi just tell me, I've got homework!" Namine moaned.

"Sora and I are dating..."

There was a long pause,

"Namine...?"

"Oh... my... gosh!" Kairi's sister squealed.

"Okay," Kairi sighed, "but you can't tell anyone... especially-"

"Selphie, I know," Namine excitedly laughed.

* * *

Roxas slightly paced in his living room, waiting for his two friends. He suddenly got a text saying,

**Sora- Roxas, plz don't tell anyone about me and Kairi :D only you and Namine know, Thx :P **

The teen rolled his blue eyes. The door bell rang. He nervously opened the door. Only Axel was stood there. Roxas sighed with relief.

"Yay, a nice welcome," Axel smirked.

"Where's Xion?"

"Oh she can't come, she got training or something... but if you want I'll call _Namine_?" Axel laughed. Roxas rolled his eyes and let Axel inside.

"Can you believe that Xion still does training?" Axel laughed.

"It's not that shocking, she's really good."

"Yeah, not that good."

"She could whoop your ass!" Roxas argued.

"So!?"

* * *

"Sora?" Kairi sighed, half asleep, lying down on the warm sand of the island, with Sora.

"Mmh?" Sora mumbled.

"Is there anyone else you wanna tell?" Kairi asked, turning over to her side.

Sora rolled over and wrapped his arm over Kairi,

"Up to you..."

"Mmmh, well I think, maybe, we should tell Riku," Kairi sighed, felling Sora's warmth.

"Well you know he'll freak out, Kairi..."

"Yeah... but he'll get pissed off when he does find out, that we didn't tell him..."

"I know, I know..."

"You should tell him Sora," Kairi smiled.

"Huh!? Why me? I told Roxas."

"And I told Namine."

"Yeah, but-"

"Yeah, but you two are closer."

"...fine."

* * *

_Note: Whelp... This one is a lot shorter, (I know)... but I'm still moving in some of my stuff into my new house, so it was a rush!_


	6. Over Night

**_After Summer_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Over Night_**

* * *

Next door to Kairi and Namine's house, Riku entered his home after going out somewhere. He then went upstairs and turned on his shower. He felt the water's temperature on the tip of his fingers, and then took off his training t-shirt and the rest of his clothes.

As he stepped into the shower, his phone buzzed on his marble sink,

"Hello?" Riku asked, answering the call.

"Uh-!"

"Sora, is this you?" He asked.

"God damn it," A voice yelled.

Riku could slightly hear in the background, "Man up!"

"Alright, Kai...!"

"Sora?" Riku asked again, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Oh, you are there..." Sora finally answered.

"Yes! What do you want I'm getting into the shower," Riku sighed.

"Oh it can wait...!"

"No!" A girl's voice called in the background, "You promised!"

"Alright, Kairi... but-" Sora moaned back to the girl.

"No 'buts', Sora! You said you would!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"Then why haven't you told him yet!?"

"Oh come on, Kai!"

Riku sighed and put the phone on speaker, while the two of them argued.

He went into the room next-door and brought a chair into the bathroom, knowing it would take awhile...

* * *

After 15 minutes of the two of them yelling, and Riku almost falling asleep on his chair, Sora finally yelled,

"Fine! Riku! Are you still there!?"

"Uh- w-what...?" Riku yawned, picking up the phone.

"Kairi and I-"Sora mumbled, "..."

"Oh, for god sake!" Riku face-palmed.

Sora hung up. Riku looked at his phone and thought out-loud,

"What... the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Back on the island with Kairi and Sora.

"Oh great!" Kairi moaned, dusting of her lace dress.

"Sorry!"

"So, your credit ran out, huh?" She sighed, sitting back onto the sand.

"Sorry...!" Sora pouted.

He walked over and sat down next to her on the sand.

"Ah..." Kairi sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, "it's okay..."

"I'm sorry for yelling..."

"Me too..."

Sora smiled slightly,

"Do you wanna go out and get some sea-salt ice cream?"

Kairi looked up at him, as the sky started to darken...

"I'd like that..."

* * *

Back on the main island, Namine rested her head on the desk in her room.

"Ahh..." The blond yawned.

She started to drift off to sleep, then suddenly there was a knock at her front door. Namine lifted her head and walked toward her window. She pulled back her white curtains and looked to see who was at the door,

"Ah! Xion!?"

She untied her hair and rushed down stairs.

She quickly opened her large white door,

"Hey, Xion!"

"Hi Namine," Xion smiled, holding a light blue sports bag.

"What are you doing here?" Namine asked, rubbing her eyes, "Its six o'clock..."

"Oh sorry... but I wanted to see that you were okay."

"Uh, yeah I am..." Namine sighed. She looked down at Xion's bag, "You've been training?"

"Yeah," She smiled.

"Oh, well you can come in, if you like for a bit?"

"Ah no, sorry, I've got to get home..."

"Oh, right... who do you live with now, Xion?"

"Well I still live with that 'Aqua' girl, remember?"

"Oh yeah, she was really nice."

"And the foster carers have given us three boys."

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah, but one's a total flirt!"

"Ahaha," Namine laughed, "So who's your new carer?"

"A woman named 'Aerith', she's really nice..."

"Oh, good," Namine smiled.

"She's a doctor as well..." Xion sighed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come in for half an hour or so?"

"Alright fine...!" Xion laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Sora...?" Kairi smiled, as Sora helped her on the wooden boat they used to get to the small island.

"Yeah?" He replied, untying the boat to the pier.

"You know when we get back?"

"Yeah...?" Sora asked, jumping into the boat.

"Since both our parents have gone on business trips and stuff...?"

Sora sat down and looked at Kairi, "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay up for the night?" The auburn haired teen asked, quite shyly.

Sora paused for a minute to think, then answered, "Oh su-"

"You don't have to-!" Kairi interrupted.

"No, I want to," Sora goofly smiled.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! It'll be fun...!"

"Mmh, yeah."

Kairi blushed slightly.

"So, i'll just go home and get my stuff quickly and come over?" Sora asked, beginning to row the boat.

"Yeah," She smiled.

"Should I bring a movie?"

"Well okay, if you want to," Kairi sighed, "Oh and don't forget your uniform and school stuff Sora!"

"Do you want me to bring you and Namine food?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to eat," Kairi laughed slightly.

"You should text her to see what she wants."

"Okay."

* * *

Back at Namine and Kairi's house on the main island, five minutes later.

"So Xion, what are the new boys names?" Namine asked Xion, as they both slightly watched the TV at the same time.

"Well, there's this one as old as Aqua named, 'Terra', and there is that flirty boy whose called, 'Vanitas'," Xion started, "and his actual brother Ventus."

"Are they starting school here soon?"

"Yeah," Xion smiled, moving her short hair behind her ear.

"Oh, that's probably who Kairi mentioned before..."

Namine's mobile phone chimed on the arm of the sofa,

"One sec Xion..."

**Kai- Hey Namine, Sora's staying up tonight :D And he's bringing us food xxxx so he's asking what you want?xxx **

**Nami- Oh cool xxx and what about pizza?xx**

**Kai- Yeah that's cool xxx**

**Nami- :D!xxx**

"Who was it?" Xion asked Namine.

"Oh just Kairi," Namine replied.

Xion glanced at her watch,

"I better go."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow," Xion smiled, walking towards the door and leaving Namine's house.

"Bye," Namine called, hearing the door shut behind Xion.

* * *

Ten minutes later, still at Kairi and Namine's house.

"I' m home!" Kairi called, entering her house.

"Okay one sec," Namine called back, from upstairs.

* * *

Five minutes later, back at Roxas and Sora's house.

"Whelp, I better get home Roxy," Axel sighed, leaving the kitchen and grabbing his phone of Roxas' sofa.

The front door opened,

"Roxas?" Sora called, entering his house.

"Hey Sora," Axel grinned.

"Hey."

"Sora! What took you so long!?" Roxas called from his kitchen.

Axel looked at his phone for the time,

"Bye Roxas!" He called, leaving and heading home.

"Bye Axel," Roxas replied, walking into the living room, "...Well?"

"Oh," Sora laughed, "I told you I was out with Kairi!"

"Yeah, well you said you'd be back by now...!"

"Sorry, but I'm not staying," Sora replied.

"What? Where are you going now?" Roxas asked.

Sora ran up the wooden stairs.

"I'm staying over Kairi's for the night," Sora called back.

"Really? You two have only been going out for a little while, right?"

"No, three and a half months!"

"Whoa..." Roxas muttered, "I've only been suspecting you two for a week."

"Really?" Sora called, from upstairs.

"Yeah, Riku, Axel, Selphie and a few others have only been suspecting since then too."

"What made you start suspecting?" Sora asked, walking back down stairs, with a bag full of his school clothes and pajamas.

"Uh, I dunno really..." Roxas replied, following Sora into the kitchen.

Sora sat down his bag onto the kitchen table and asked his brother, "Well do you want to come down Kairi's too? Namine might feel left out see, and I don't think they'll mind."

Roxas thought for a minute, then left the kitchen,

"Alright, but ask first!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Back at Namine and Kairi's house, on the other side of the island.

"Riku I know," Kairi laughed, on the phone to Riku, while watching TV with Namine, "Yeah it was random... Sora will tell you tomorrow. Okay bye!"

She ended the call.

"What did he want?" Namine asked.

"Sora rang him earlier, trying to say we were going out, but he wasn't making any sense and Sora's credit ran out," Kairi laughed.

"Aha, that's just like Sora to do that...!"

Kairi's pink phone buzzed. She looked at the text from Sora.

**Sora- Hey Kai xxx and before you say I have unlimited text XD but I was wondering if Roxas could come too?x Because Namine might be left out xxx**

**Kai- Sure!xxxxx**

**Sora- Thanks babe xoxox **

**Kai- :3 xxxx**

**Sora- What pizza do you want?xxxxxxxx**

**Kai- Pepperoni xxxxx :3 thanks **

**Sora- OK xxxxxxxx See you inna bit ;)**

**Kai- :D xx**

"Who was that, Kairi?"

"Sora asking if Roxas could come too," Kairi replied, winking at Namine.

The blond teen went a little red and folded her arms,

"S-so?"

"Exactly..." Kairi teased.

"Exactly what!?"

"Exactly when are you going to tell that boy you like him...?"

"Ah! No! You're such a baby, Kairi!" Namine pouted.

"So? At least I tell the boy I like how I feel."

Namine sighed, and got up.

"I'll get some drinks out for the boys..."

"Awwh Nami, don't be moody now," Kairi smiled, tying her auburn hair up.

"I'm not being moody!"

"Yeah you are," Kairi laughed, "You've been acting weird all day! Is it your time of the month?"

"Ah! No! Sh-shut up!" Namine argued.

"Yeah it is, isn't it!?" Kairi teased.

"N-n-no! Stop it!"

"Ahahahaa, I'm only joking Nami," Kairi laughed, pushing her sister slightly.

"Haha, not funny..." Namine muttered.

"Alright fine, I'll make the drinks then, even?," Kairi smiled, walking into her kitchen.

"Yeah, okay," Namine cheered up slightly, sitting back down.

* * *

Five minutes later.

"Hunny I'm home!" Sora called, entering Kairi and Namine's house, with a key Kairi gave him a while ago.

"Hey, Sora. Hey, Roxas," Namine called, from the living room.

"Uh, hey," Roxas called back.

Sora and Roxas walked into the living room with a pizza box and a bag each wit their clothes in. The two brothers set the pizza box and bags on the coffee table.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked Namine, noticing she wasn't in the room.

"Bathroom," She replied.

Kairi ran down the stairs in her pajamas and her hair still up,

"Hey Sora."

"Hey, Kairi," Sora smiled, seeing her.

He went over and hugged her. Meanwhile Namine and Roxas just looked at each other, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm going to get into my pajamas," Namine announced, getting up and heading for the staircase by the door.

"Okay Namine," Kairi smiled, still hugging Sora.

"Just tell me when you want to stop hugging," Sora whispered.

"...Nah I'm okay like this..." She whispered back.

"Uh, okay while you two are doing that, i'll go change upstairs," Roxas sighed, grabbing his white P.E bag and walking up stairs.

"Oh okay Roxas," Sora sighed, the two of them still hugging.

* * *

Upstairs.

Roxas walked past Namine's room. As he did, somebody dragged him into the room.

The door quickly shut behind him, and the lights were off.

"Namine?" He asked, quite worried.

Nobody answered.

* * *

Five minutes later.

Sora and Kairi were now both in their pajamas, cuddled up watching a movie in the living room while eating one half of the pizza.

"Namine and Roxas sure are taking their sweet time!" Sora muttered to Kairi.

Kairi smirked to herself.

"I mean their half of the pizza is going to be cold in a minute."

"Yeah," Kairi giggled to her self.

Sora looked over to her, "What are you smiling about?"

"Did you know the two of them spent the last two lessons of today together?"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Kairi laughed.

"Wow!"

"I know!"

* * *

Back upstairs in Namine's room.

"I-i'm still not 100% sure that's you N-Namine," Roxas muttered, still in complete darkness.

"Hehe, yeah it is," a girls voice giggled.

"Oh well-"

"Shh, Kairi and Sora will hear us!"

"Oh right."

"Ouch!"

"Shh!" Namine laughed.

* * *

_Note: Aha! I made this part a lot longer! This is also the final part of the day, (so the next chapter will be a new day) _

_Uh, yeah something's going on with Roxas and Namine w But the next chapter might take a while (I know i'm evil!) and I mean it this time! :D_

_But... yeah I had more Riku in this part ^-^ (For the Riku fans out there!) and I explained Xion more :D (She's in foster care) _

_Uh... what else... oh yeah. Sora and Roxas stay over for the night :3 ! _

_Hope you like this chapter!_


	7. Next Day

**_After Summer_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Next day of school_**

* * *

_Early Morning. It was still dark outside._

Sora and Kairi slept in Kairi's bed room, and Roxas and Namine slept in Namine's room.

Roxas kept his arm wrapped around Namine all night, not letting her go. She was nice and warm in his arms and under her clean white blanket. Feeling safe and sound.

One of her azure eyes opened.

"Mmh, Roxas?" Namine breathed, turning her head slightly.

"...What...?" He mumbled.

"What time is it?"

"Uh," Roxas tiredly replied, lifting his head a grabbing his phone from underneath his pillow, "Four twenty-five in the morning..."

He snuggled back down.

"I can't sleep..." Namine sighed, quietly.

"Oh, okay..." Roxas mumbled, sitting up, topless.

She stayed lying down.

"Are you okay?" Roxas spoke, waking up slightly.

Namine trembled. She turned around and looked up at him,

"...I'm sorry..."

"What are you _sorry_ about?" He smiled.

"About earlier... I just, pulled you in here and began kissing you, not even knowing if you liked me back, then I threw you onto my bed, not caring how you were feeling about it, and then when you started to kiss back and you wanted it to happen... I stopped," Namine answered, a little teared up.

"Namine, you weren't ready. I don't mind if you want to wait," Roxas replied, lying back down.

They both turned and looked at each other.

He held her hand.

"If you weren't ready, then... there's nothing I can do, but wait, and hope you'll still like me by then..."

She smiled in relief,

"I really do like you Roxas..."

"I like you too..."

They both moved closer.

He lightly kissed her on the lips, and then held her close,

"I hope this means we're going out..."

Namine quietly laughed.

X3

Four hours later.

"Morning sleepy-head," a kind voice giggled.

"Mmh! Mammy, I don't wanna see the special doctor! Not today...!" Sora mumble in his sleep, hugging his pillow tight.

"Sora, c'mon up now..."

"No!"

"Sora, you'll be late for school...!"

"No!"

"Sora, you lazy bum! It's almost half past eight," the girl spoke again, becoming a little more annoyed.

"Mammy, the bad girl is trying to get me!" Sora groaned, waving one of his arms toward Kairi, who was trying to wake him up.

Roxas walked past Kairi's room, fully dressed for school, but stopped and stared at Sora and Kairi for a few seconds.

"Sora... what are you doing?" He sighed.

"Trying... to find... the off switch...!" He mumbled, still waving his arm.

Kairi rolled her eyes. She then punched Sore in the arm, playfully. (I think)

X3

Nine o'clock. School starts.

"Good morning Xion," Axel greets, walking in from the school gate into the outside school grounds.

"Oh," the short haired teen replied, to her best friend, "good morning!"

"What lessons do you have today?"

"Crappy English, History, Biology all that stuff," Xion laughed, enjoying the boiling hot day.

"Huh, yeah. Sora was out late last night with Kairi," Axel pointed out.

"Really? Oh yeah I was with Namine when it was kinda late and she still wasn't home..."

"Mmh, I wonder if they go out.." Axel sighed, loosening his blue tie, "Jeez it's hot today!"

"Few, it's not just me!" Xion yawned.

"You tired?" Axel laughed.

"Mmh... yeah I gess," She sighed.

X3

Bell rings. Lesson one: History.

"Alright class," Luxord sighed.

"Uh Sir?" Roxas asked, "Aren't you the English teacher?"

"Yes, unfortunately the school likes to you teachers for more than one subject..."

"Oh," Roxas and a few other students sighed.

"History's crap...!" Kairi quietly moaned, laying her head on the table.

"Well, I thinks it's nice!" Selphie giggled, smiling at the teacher.

Roxas sighed, sitting next to Selphie.

"Okay in History, from now until Halloween, we are going to be learning about the three heroes," Luxsord explained to his class.

"Isn't that more of Religious Studies?" a random student asked.

"No, since it is proven and proper history," Luxord replied.

"Awwh this is going going to suck..." Kairi moaned to her friend, Selphie.

"I thought you loved that story, you don't anymore?" Selphie asked, quietly.

"Yeah..."

"You mum used to always read this to me, you and Namine when we were younger," She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine..." Kairi wearily mumbled, her head still on the desk.

"So where did you go yesterday, Kai?" Selphie asked.

"Oh my god... I am the only boy in this class!" Roxas realized, standing up and desperately looking for another boy to be in the class.

Kairi raised her head and looked around too, overhearing Roxas.

"Oh, so you are," Luxord chuckled, sitting at his teacher desk.

"Awwh! No!" Roxas loudly moaned, slamming his head on his desk, "Now i'm all alone!"

"Don't worry Roxas, me and Kairi will talk to you," Selphie giggled.

"Mmmmmh!" Roxas cried on the desk.

X3

Lesson one: Science/Biology. Twenty minutes later.

"Hiya Sora, are you going anywhere after school?" Xion smiled, getting out her text book.

"Hey Xion, uh no I don't think so. Why?" He replied.

"Oh just wanted someone to show me around the island to be honest..."

"Yeah, if you want" Sora answered, wearily.

"Didn't get to bed until late, huh?" Namine asked Sora, sitting down next to Xion and him.

"Nope..." Sora sighed.

Namine sighed in slight relief, being glad that he hasn't asked about anything that happened last night between herself and Roxas.

"Well, where's the teacher? It's half way through the lesson already!" Xion moaned, rubbing her eyes, being tired herself.

"I don't know, but the two of you," Namine laughed, "look like zombies!"

"Mmh!" Sora mumbled, falling asleep sitting up. He rested his head in his hands.

"Maybe," Xion smiled, waking up slightly, "what time did you go to bed, Namine?"

"Oh, uh-" the blond slightly panicked, looking over to Sora, who was half asleep, "I'm not sure...!"

"About Ten o'clock..." Sora answered for Namine,asleep still.

Namine could almost hit him, because she new what was coming next.

"How would you know that Sora?" Xion asked.

His blue eyes flashed open and he sheepishly replied,

"I j-just checked up on Namine last night...!"

"Really...?" Xion asked.

Namine gave Sora an evil look.

"Uh, yeah! I do that every night!"

Xion looked between the two other teens. Namine face-palmed, and Sora had his _'I'm sorry face'_ on for Namine.

"O' really?" Xion asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Y-yes!" Namine sighed, angrily staring at Sora.

"I'm sorry!" Sora mouthed to Namine.

"Mmh, okay fine..." Xion sighed, letting it go from being to tired.

They both sighed in relief.

X3

Bell rings for second lesson. And then the bell rang again for third lesson.

"Hey Namine, do you want to go somewhere with me and Xion after school?" Kairi asked, catching up to her sister with Xion.

"Oh," Namine smiled, turning around, "sure! Where to?"

"Uh just around the mall, straight after school," Kairi replied.

"Sure!"

They all began to walk to class. Xion sighed.

"What?" Kairi asked Xion.

"It's just going to be my first time out on the island..." Xion smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Kairi laughed, dusting off her school skirt.

"You'll love the mall, it's got a lot of gaming shops. You love video games, right?" Namine realised.

"Yeah," Xion replied, "Wait I need to say I'm going first, to my mum...!"

"Oh, okay go later tonight then if you can," Kairi smiled, dusting off her skirt again.

"No i'll tell you in a min," Xion replied, looking around the crowded school hall-ways.

Xion then ran up to a boy that Namine and Kairi had never met or seen before. He had black spikey hair, just like Sora's, and had golden eyes. He was also 'fit'!Xion then randomly started to talk to him,

"Tell Aerith i'm going out straight after school to the mall."

"Oh really," the boy started, "who with?"

"Those two," Xion replied, pointing slightly at Namine and Kairi.

"Uh, no," He sighed, walking away.

"Wait!? What!?" She moaned, running after him.

"Go ask my brother to, I'll just _forget _anyways!" He laughed slightly.

"Is it just me or," Kairi whispered to Namine, "but is that boy _fit_ or _what!?"_

_"_Oh my god, yeah!" Namine whispered back to her sister.

"Alright," Xion moaned, "fine then Van!"

He walked away. Xion sighed and then walked back up to Kairi and Namine.

"Who was that?" Kairi asked.

"Uh just my... friend," Xion muttered.

"Oh is he one of the people that you...?" Namine whispered to Xion.

"Yes."

X3

The bell rang for lunch break.

"Sora!" Kairi called, running up to her boyfriend.

"Oh hey Kairi," Sora smiled.

She dragged him around the corner, behind the school building.

"Have you told Riku yet?" She asked, quite excited.

"Told Riku what?"

"About us!?"

"Oh yeah...! No," he sighed, walking away.

"Wait-Sora!" Kairi moaned, grabbing his arm.

"Awh come on Kairi, do I have to tell him? I mean you know he'll hit me..."

"Alright, fine! Fine then Sora I'll tell him, but you owe me one!" she pouted.

"Okay," he muttered.

They both sighed and stayed quiet for a few seconds.

Kairi took out a bottle of water from her bag and they both sat down a short wall. She took a sip of the drink.

Suddenly Sora perked up,

"I'll kiss you!"

She done a spit take, "What!?"

"You know our first kiss."

"Yes I know! But what would make you randomly say that!?" She blushed.

"I'll kiss you on our date tonight, when we go to the cinema!"

"Okay, Sora this...! Oh gosh," Kairi blushed redder.

"_Oh gosh,_ what?" Sora asked, pulling out a sandwich out of his backpack.

"It's just... going to be my _first kiss_..."

"Yes I know _our_ first kiss, Kairi-"

"No...! _My _first kiss..." Kairi admitted.

"Wait what?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I know. I should have done so by know, but I haven't...!" She sighed, getting a little embarrassed.

They both went silent for a few moments.

"So...?" Sora spoke, softly.

"_So?! _Sora what are you talking about, '_So_'!?" Kairi asked, quite shocked.

"So, I don't care. You're still beautiful, smart and sweet, I don't care at all," Sora smiled, "I was only shocked that you hadn't because you're so beautiful I thought you would have by now."

"Well, no one was... right, you know for a first kiss..." Kairi breathed, blushing like mad. She stood up and walked away a few steps.

"Really, why?" Sora asked her, standing up.

He started to feel that she didn't want him to kiss her. The auburn haired girl turned away from him, trying not to show how much she was blushing.

"Because... they weren't," she mumbled.

Sora tilted his head.

"You..."

"Wha-" he blushed like mad, worse then his girlfriend. Kairi stayed quiet.

After a few minutes she started to feel insecure since he hadn't said nothing or done nothing. She took a deep breath and turned around,

"Sora I ha-" Kairi spoke, jerking back slightly. Sora was now stood right in front of her, closely.

They looked into each others deep blue eyes. He stroked her face.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered.

X3

"So, do you have any idea what they were talking about?" Riku asked Namine, as Namine, Riku and Xion walked out of the school for lunch, "I mean you're Kairi's sister. You must know!"

"No sorry, I don't..." Namine sighed.

"Riku, you'll just have to wait for Sora and Kairi to tell you." Xion smiled at Riku.

"Yeah," Namine agreed.

They all stopped at the fountain, where Roxas and Axel were sitting, eating lunch.

"But why did they ring me up so randomly, and then they said they'll explain today, but I haven't even seen them yet!" Riku pouted, slightly.

"Awh, it's just because they've been busy," Namine sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, butting into their conversation.

"It doesn't matter, Rox'," Xion sighed, "Riku's just moaning about a phone call off Sora."

"Yeah it was very weird," Riku mumbled.

"Oh, well you would get a lot weird phone calls off Sora," Axel joked.

"Sora and Kairi said that they would explain themselves today, but they haven't seen him," Namine continued to explain to Roxas and Axel.

"Oh well that's strange..." Roxas muttered, glancing over at Namine.

"Yeah... where are they now...?"

* * *

**_Note: _**_I know, I know, this chapter is quite long but not much actually happens... _

_I thought about putting in two cute little kissy kissy moments, with RokuNami and SoKai! (:3) _

_I'm not sure if you'll like the moment with RokuNami... since it's a bit of a disappointment with the stuff that happened the night before._

_I did want to put the whole 'day' in this one chapter but it got to long! And there's Sora and Kairi's date later in the day. _

_Also I didn't put much school lesson stuff in, (I had to skip since it was getting to long!) _

_And I also included a new character, but I don't say the name (You all know who!)_

_The next chapter will not be out until next year! (sounds a long time) and if I do finish the next chapter early, I will hold off until next year (with will power) but I will release it on the 1st (so if it's not out on that day, then I'm lazy!)_

_And I have and idea for Xion for something quite strong to happen to her and I'm not going tell you what but please tell me if you would like to._

_Hope you enjoy!_


	8. Their Chapter

**_After Summer_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Their Chapter_**

* * *

"Sora, where are we going?"

"Shh."

"Did you just _Shh _me?"

"..N-noo..."

"Hehe, alright fine, but seriously Sora, tell me where we're goin-"

"Here."

"Oh?" Kairi mumbled, looking at the door that read, 'Supply Closet'.

"A... supply closet?"

"Yeah," Sora grinned, opening the door.

He took her by the hand and walked inside, but she hesitated,

"Sora, what are we doing?"

"It's okay, I just want to talk to you."

He closed the door as Kairi finally agreed to go inside the small space too. They both looked at each other for a while. Since it was a small amount of space, they were pushed close together, but not to close. She looked down at her feet for a second and then looked back up. Sora stepped forward and smiled.

"Uh, Sora you're starting to worry me...!"

She stepped back.

"Why?" Sora asked, softly.

"B-because..."

She went slightly red and smiled.

"You don't have to be."

He stepped forward again and held her hands in his,

"Kairi, you know when we go out tonight?"

"Yes...?"

"Well, I want to take you somewhere special..."

"Oh really?" she replied, sighing with a mix of relief and disappointment that was all he was going to ask or say, "Where?"

"Out to dinner, just you and me. Just because we've never gone on a real date..."

"What about yesterday, and saturday?" Kairi thought.

"Well people do that when their just friends, I mean to do something like a couple."

"I see what you mean. But do you think we're ready?"

"Kai, we've been going out for two months, I think we're ready," Sora pointed out to her.

She sighed, and then smiled,

"When did you get so romantic?"

"Oh thanks! Are you saying I wasn't before?" he joked.

"No," she laughed.

"Hehe, so is it a yes to dinner?"

"Mmh, yes," Kairi replied.

They both smiled at each other, thinking about tonight.

"Ah, what if someone catches us?" the auburn haired teen worried.

"Uh, well... I don't know..." he said, thinking of something.

Kairi looked down at her and Sora's hands for a second, and then looked back up,

"Sora, would it be such a bad thing to just _tell _everyone that we're in a relationship...?"

Sora stayed silent for a minute, to think.

"I mean, Roxas and Namine already know, and I'm going to tell Riku later..."

Sora sighed, and then answered, "I don't know..."

"It's okay if you don't want to though. If you're not ready yet."

Sora noticed that she kept glancing at their hand, that were joint together.

"Kairi if you want to tell people about _this, _then I'm fine with it."

She looked up at him, blushing slightly again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Of course I am. Because..." he hesitated and looked down.

"_Because _what?" she asked, slightly concerned.

He looked at her shining azure eyes that almost made him breathless,

"N-nevermind..." he almost blushed, "Do you want me to make reservations before lunch ends?"

"Uh... sure," Kairi answered, looking around the small space of the closet.

"Should we get out of here?" Sora laughed, feeling a bit hot and nuriouse.

"Yeah," she agreed, "and I wont tell anyone about us, unless they catch us."

They both left the supply closet and entered the cool empty hallway of the school. Sora sighed, feeling a little better now. He took out his phone and dialled the number to a nice restaurant. Kairi looked around the empty hallway. Sora glanced over to her and said,

"If you want Kairi, you can go and see the girls. I'll find a restaurant and... tell Riku."

"Oh, thank you sweetly," Kairi smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

He suddenly started to feel hot again as his cheeks went red. Kairi began walking towards the school door.

"Wait a sec, Kai," Sora called after her, closing his phone.

"What is it?" she asked, turning around.

He stared at her, the way she smiled at him, and the way the light from behind her was nothing compared to her. He could only smile and feel how lucky he must be.

"Well...?" Kairi asked, snapping him out of it.

"Oh, uh," he coughed, "Well..."

She walked back up to him,

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. You know earlier?" Sora asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, I think. Why?"

"Back behind the school..."

"Oh, yes then."

"Well, Saix kind of... _interrupted us, _by finding us behind the school_,_ and we didn't get to finish our, conversation..."

"Yeah, I know..." Kairi blushed bright red.

They both stepped closer to each other, and Sora held one of Kairi's hands. They both gazed into each others blue eyes. She placed her other hand on his chest and got slightly closer. Sora smiled, as he placed his free hand on her waste.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, for the beginning of next lesson.

As teenager began to fill the halls Sora and Kairi let go of each other, and stood apart.

"Oh, screw this!" Kairi pouted, grabbing Sora's hand and dragged him out side.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Sora worried, as she pulled him around the corner of the school.

"Just follow me."

They both stopped at a quite large storage shed.

"Kai?"

She pulled him inside.

"Hello?" she called.

No one answered. She closed the door and picked up a key that was hidden underneath a mat by the door. She locked the door and kept the key inside.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked her, looking around the shed.

The place was full of tools and stuff, but neatly put away.

"Sora, I'm sick of people interrupting us...!" Kairi admitted.

"Awwh, come here," Sora smiled, giving her a warm hug.

She cheered up slightly, "Okay..."

"Should we go back now?"

"What, really...? How about we stay for a while?"

"Uh...?"

"Please, just for a while...?"

"Come on Kairi, lets go."

"Alright fine..." she sighed.

They both headed for the door.

"Alright class," a voice said outside.

"Oh god!" Kairi whispered.

Sora looked around the room quickly and saw a high up window with a box underneath it.

"Kairi," Sora whispered to Kairi, pointing at the window.

He ran towards the box and stood on it to see out the small window.

"Who is it?" Kairi asked, as she heard the person still talking outside.

"It's our Music class!" Sora worried.

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, their all there; Roxas, Namine, Xion, Selphie and all that!"

"Oh no...!" she whispered, looking at the door.

He stepped back down from the box and walked over to Kairi, "So what are we going to do for an hour?"

"I dunno..."

"Really?" Sora asked, holding one of Kairi's hands, "Because I have an idea..."

"Huh, oh...?" Kairi blushed.

"Heh, this was your idea mind," he laughed quietly.

Some teenagers from the music class outside began to practice with their orchestral interments for their performance in the Autumn dance, in a few weeks time. Kairi looked up to Sora and smiled. The people were playing an orchestra version of 'Jar of Hearts'.

"Oh, why Kairi, may I have this dance?" Sora said, in a posh voice.

"Hehe," Kairi giggled, "Yes you may."

Sora smiled at her reply. He placed his hands on her waste, and Kairi rested her hands on his shoulders. Then they began moving together from side to side.

"Mmh, why Sora you dance most... excellent," Kairi smiled, carrying on with Sora's joke of using posh voices.

"Why, thank you."

A voice began to sing the words to the song outside,

"_No I can't take one more step, toward you... 'cause all that's waiting is regret..."_

_"_Oh my gosh, is that Namine singing outside?!" Kairi whispered.

"_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore..."_

"It is!"

_"You lost the love I loved the most... I learnt to live... half a life."_

_"_Wow, she's a good singer...!"

_'And now you want me one more time... _

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars. _

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_and tearing love apart..._

_Your gonna catch a cold, _

_from the ice inside your soul..._

_So don't come back for me..._

_Who do you think you are...?_

_I hear you're asking all around,_

_if I am anywhere to be found..._

_But I have grown to strong..._

_To ever fall back in your arms._

_I've learnt to live... half a life..._

_and now you want me one more time...'_

_"_Are you having fun?" Sora asked Kairi, "...Kairi?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly.

_'Collecting your jar of hearts..._

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,  
_

_from the ice inside your soul..._

_So don't come back for me..._

_Who do you think you are...? _

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright._

_Remember, how to put back the light in my eyes..._

_I wish I had missed, the first time that we kissed,_

_'Cause you broke all, your promises..._

_And now your back, _

_you don't get to get me back...!_

_And who do you think you are..._

_Running 'round leaving scars._

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_and tearing love apart..._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_from the ice inside your soul..._

_So don't come back for me,_

_don't come back at all...!_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,'_

_"_Kairi...?" Sora whispered.

"Mmh...?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... are you?" Kairi mumbled.

"Not really."

Her chest tightened slightly, "Really?"

She looked up at him. They both stopped dancing.

"Yeah."

"Why?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I do anything make you feel better...?"

Sora smiled slightly, "...Maybe-"

He pushed his lips against hers. Kairi's sapphire eye shot wide open,

"Mmh...!"

A few seconds later they separated, out of breath.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sora muttered, walking a few steps back.

"What the hell are you sorry about!?"

She grabbed him by the collar and pushed her lips against his.

* * *

_Note: A whole chapter on SoKai!x (Ahaha)_

_Hope you like :3 xx_


	9. Just Talking

**_After Summer_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Just Talking_**

* * *

_Two weeks and two days later._

"Namine, Kairi! Time to wake up for school!" a voice called up the stairs.

"Okay mum," Namine called back down the stairs.

The blond walked back into into her pail room and sat down at her desk. She pulled out a diary book out of her top draw of her desk,

_'It has been over two weeks since school started back up after summer. The autumn dance is coming up soon too. Three weeks to go in fact. A few people in my music class are preforming in the dance. They actually asked me to preform with them for one or two songs, they asked me yesterday. Wow! It's just because in the first week of school I had to sing 'Jar of Hearts' in front of the music class...! Also me and Roxas have hardly seen each other since the night we spent together in the first week. We do speak, but just as friends...! It's starting to depress me. And I'm to afraid to ask him anything about it...! *Sigh* Oh well, I gess he's one of them kind of people... No! I have to talk to him today! Suck it up Namine! Stop being a big baby! Ask him...! Tell him...!'_

"Namine?" Kairi mumbled, half asleep. _  
_

"Yeah Kai?" Namine answered, looking up at her sister, who had just got out of the bathroom.

"What time is it?" Kairi asked, drying her hair with a pink towel.

"About half past seven."

"School starts at nine though! Why did mum wake us up so early?" The auburn haired teenager moaned, collapsing onto her bed in her room.

"I dunno!" Namine shrugging her shoulders.

"Arg!"

"What?" Namine called.

Kairi ran back into Namine's room and moaned,

"My hair!"

"What about it?"

She quickly pointed to her hair. Namine gave her a puzzled look.

"There's nothing wrong with it...!"

"Yes there is! It's not straight!"

"...So...?" Namine asked.

"My straightener is broken! What should I do!?" Kairi pouted, sitting on the edge of her sisters bed.

"Tie up your hair then, Kairi."

"You know I don't like tying my hair up for school...!"

"C'mon Kairi, you wear it up all the time at home and when your out with Sora."

"Yeah, but you know Sora..." Kairi blushed with a smile. Namine shook her head with a grin on her face.

"Just do it Kairi, it sounds like you don't have an option," Namine sighed, "But are you and Sora going out tonight? It's Friday."

"Yeah, you know we go out every Friday."

"I know, but you might be having a week off."

"No, but..." Kairi mumbled.

"What?"

"I need to tell Sora something tonight..."

"Oh my god, what!?"

Kairi looked down at her feet.

X3

Just over an hour later.

"Good morning, Riku!" Sora shouted, as her entered the school grounds.

"What's got you so happy?" Riku asked his younger friend.

"Just the fact that I'm going out with Kairi tonight...!"

"Oh yeah. Where are you taking her this week? You need to take her somewhere different."

"Why?"

"Because you always take her out for dinner on Fridays," Riku sighed.

"Yeah so...? We always go out around lunch time for our dates on Friday, and I don't want her to miss a meal," Sora explained, "And Kairi's been loosing a bit of weight, and I'm a little worried."

"Yeah she has, but don't think about it to much. All girls do this when their in their first proper relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they think that men will start to think their _fat_ or something and will leave them. But it passes after the three month mark."

"Okay... but what about tonight's date then, Riku?"

"Well... you should take her to the little island and have a moonlight picnic," Riku suggested.

"Oh wow! That sounds amazing!"

X3

The bell rings for second later over an hour later.

"Hey, Kairi! Wow I love your hair up!" Selphie squealed, running down the hallway to her friend.

"Oh hiya, Selph," Kairi mumbled, sulking as she opened her blue locker.

"What's wrong Kai?"

"Nothing. You don't need to worry..."

"Hey Kairi, hey Selphie," Xion smiled, walking up to the two girls.

"Hey Shi," Selphie giggled.

Xion looked over to Kairi, who was pouting.

"Hey Kairi, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." the auburn haired girl mumbled.

"What's wrong? Is she okay," Xion asked Selphie.

"I dunno...!"

"Girls I'm fine, I'm just going through something right now!" Kairi moaned, slamming her locker and walked away from the two girls.

"Wow, hope she's okay Selph..."

"Yeah, I've_ never_ seen her like this...!"

X3

Namine stopped Roxas in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey Roxas," Namine smiled sweetly.

"Hi Namine," Roxas smiled back.

"So, how was your day so far?"

"Fine."

Namine sighed.

"What's wrong Nami?" Roxas asked.

"Can we speak in private?"

Roxas nodded. They both walked down into an empty hallway together.

Namine sighed and then looked down at her hands and said, softly, "What's happening about _us?_"

"_Us?_"

"Yes, _us. _I mean what's going on, Roxas?"

Roxas looked at her blankly.

"You kiss me, you say _'I hope this means we're going out', _you spend the night, you say you'll stay with me and wait? And now you hardly speak to me...!" Namine sobbed, "Are you one of them kind of people!?"

"No. No!" Roxas protested, "I'm not like that!"

"Then why are you being like this then...?" she whimpered.

"You wouldn't understand, Namine...!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't tell you...!"

"Why!?"

"You wont understand...!"

"Why not?" Namine sobbed, "Do you think I'm that dumb I can't understand!?"

"No!"

"Then tell me why!" she cried, tears rushing down her face.

"Okay... fine then!"

Namine looked straight up at him, seeing his eyes. Seeing that they were slightly teared up too.

"Why then...?" she asked, softly.

"Because..." He paused.

She looked down. Then looked back up at him, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Because I'm crazy about you..."

"W-what...?" she stuttered at his response.

"I'm crazy about you..." he muttered, looking away from her azure eyes.

"R-really?" Namine mumbled, staring at him.

"Yeah."

They stayed silent for far to long. Namine was speechless. But suddenly, she found the words to respond,

"I a-am too."

He looked back at her.

"Really?" Roxas asked, lightening up.

"Yes," Namine smiled brightly.

They both quickly grabbed each other, Roxas grabbed her by the waste and Namine held him behind the neck, and they kissed, heavily.

X3

_The lunch bell rang._

"Hey guys," Riku greeted as Roxas, Namine and Xion walked up to the large fountain, outside.

"All alone are we Riku?" Namine giggled.

Riku laughed slightly, then noticed something.

"Hey...?" Riku pointed at Roxas and Namine's hands, that they were holding together.

"Oh, yeah. Their going out!" Xion laughed.

"Really?" Riku asked.

They both blushed. Xion sat down next to Riku, who was eating his lunch.

"Well, Namine and I are going to get some lunch," Roxas smiled, hiding away his blush.

"See you," Namine giggled, following him.

Xion and Riku stayed awkwardly silent for a few minutes.

"So..." Xion spoke, finally.

"So, are you gonna get anything to eat?" Riku asked her, noticing she only had a bottle of water.

"Nah, I'm not hungry..." she mumbled.

"Okay... so..." Riku tried to continue the conversation, "How have you been?"

"Fine," Xion sighed, "How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, fine..."

Xion took a sip of her drink.

"Hey Riku, Xion," Sora called, from the front door of the school.

They both sighed in relief, as Sora ran up to the two of them.

"Hey Sora," Xion smiled.

"Hi Xion, do you mind if I speak to Riku alone for a second?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Xion agreed, walking away, "Bye."

"Bye," Riku sighed, looking up at Sora, "So what do you want?"

"Well, have you seen Kairi? I can't seem to find her...!"

"No I haven't, why?"

"I want to tell her about tonight," Sora told his friend.

"No..! Don't do that, keep it a suprise."

"Awwh... Do I have to?"

"Well if you want, you can say _you want to do something special with her tonight_, but don't tell her what or where," Riku suggested, taking out a can of soda from his bag.

"Oh, well that's not so bad. I gess," Sora grinned.

"But Sora, if you don't mind me asking, when are you and Kairi gonna tell people about you two?"

"Uh," he sulked, sitting on the fountain next to Riku, "I dunno. She really wants to, but I'm not sure if I'm ready..."

"Sora, you've been going out for almost three months. I think you're ready!"

"Yeah, I know what you're sayin' Riku. But what if people like 'Selphie' freak out? Kairi's my first girlfriend...!" Sora explained.

"Wait, what?" Riku asked, shocked, "What about the time were you had to live in Radiant Gardens for half a year, with your mum?"

"I made it up," Sora admitted.

"What? Why?"

"Because I was thirteen by then, and most people that age had had their first and maybe second relationship by then..." he explained. Riku sighed.

"Kairi hadn't..."

X3

_The bell rang for the end of the day. _

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora called, down the hallway.

"Huh? Oh Sora!" Kairi yelped, quite surprised as he ran up to her.

"How are you? I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh, I'm okay..." she smiled, fiddling with her hair.

She kept looking away from him.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah...!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just... tired sweaty," she sighed.

Kairi rubbed her arms, feeling awkward for some reason.

"Okay, well I need to tell you something about tonight. But we need to talk in private."

"Okay."

The two teenagers went into an empty class room, that was just by them.

"Okay Sora, what is it?" Kairi asked.

"Well... Instead of just a normal dinner like we do every Friday, we are going somewhere special," Sora told her, happily.

"Oh... wow..." Kairi smiled, weakly.

"Kairi, are you okay...?" Sora asked, getting pretty worried.

She looked down at her feet, as he sat down on one of the desks. Kairi kept fiddling with her hair.

"Sora, we need to talk..." the auburn haired girl mumbled.

Sora's hands began to shake slightly.

"About what, Kai...?" he trembled.

"Basically, I can't..." she stuttered, clutching her hands together.

"Kairi...!?"

He stood back up.

"You and me can't... be-"

"Kairi, please don't!"

* * *

_Note: Hope you like!_


	10. Sweet

**_After Summer_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Sweet_**

* * *

_The sky began to rain. Dark clouds filled the sky._

_A house phone rang..._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yup, who is this?" Roxas asked, over the phone.

"Riku. Do you know where Sora is?"

"Yeah, Why? He just got home, right this very second."

"Well, we were supposed to meet about half an hour ago to set up his date with Kairi, and he didn't show up."

"Wow, really?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but I don't the date can go on with this rain. But, anyways, can you tell him to ring me please, Roxas?"

"Of course, Riku. Bye," Roxas replied, hanging up the phone.

Roxas stood still for a few seconds, and then looked though the door way into the living room and saw Sora. He was sitting against the front door, soaking wet, with his hands shaking slightly. His head was down and he just stayed sat on the floor, silently.

Roxas walked into the living room and he went and stood in font of his brother, "Sora...?"

The brunette teen, stayed quiet for a moment.

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

"Are you okay? You've been sat there since you got home..."

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora replied, with a big sigh. He stood back up to his feet.

"Really? Because Riku just called, telling me that you were supposed to meet up with him ealier," Roxas told him.

"Oh, I completely forgot...!"

"Where were you then?"

"I was still at school..."

"But they close up straight after everyone leaves."

"Well I was there until we got kicked out, and then we stayed outside the school..." Sora explained.

"Who's _'we', _Sora?" Roxas asked, folding his arms.

"Me and _Kairi." _

"What happened? Your hands were shaking when you got in...!"

"Don't worry about it," Sora sighed, standing back up.

"No, come on. Tell me."

Sora looked down and sighed,

"Roxas you really don't have to worry-"

Roxas' phone chimed.

_**Nami- Hey Roxy xx Do you know where Sora is?x Kairi just got home, she ran straight up stairs and locked her bedroom door!x I can't get in!x Please ask Sora if he knows anything xx I'm really worried :L xx**_

_**Rox- Oh, okay x**_

"That was Namine," Roxas sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket, "She says that Kairi has locked herself in her room."

Sora's eyes looked up at his brother.

"Tell her that there's a spear key, downstairs in the kitchen, in the 'blue heart' cup."

**X3**

_Over at Namine and Kairi's home..._

"Kairi...?" Namine whispered, knocking on her sisters door.

"Namine, Kairi, I have to go to work for an hour," a feminine voice called from downstairs.

"Okay mom," Namine called back down.

After hearing the door close behind her mother, she knocked the door again. No one replied, but she did hear something drop onto the floor.

"Kairi!?" The girl with azure eyes yelped, fearing the worst. After a few minutes, there was still no reply.

Suddenly, her phone chimed. She grabbed it out of her pocket and read the text,

_**Rox- Sora says there's a spear key for her room, downstairs, in the kitchen, in the blue heart cup xx**_

_**Nami- Thank!x**_

She quickly dropped her phone onto the floor and legged it down stairs and into her kitchen. After finding the right cup, she took the key and ran back up the stairs. The blond teenager, took a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst,

"Kairi? Are you okay?" she called out, knocking the door again.

Still no answer. Namine inserted the key into the key-hole and as she was about to enter, she called out again to Kairi,

"Kai, answer me please..."

Still nothing.

"I'll come in..!"

Silence.

She quickly opened the door. The bed was still neatly made and the room was generally clean, except there was a completely smashed up music box on the floor. But as for Kairi,

_Gone... _

"Kairi...?" Namine worried, looking around the room, "Kairi!?"

She took a few steps forward into the room. As she did, she felt a strong breeze on her arm. Her blue eyes looked to the side, to see that the window was wide open. She then heard her phone chime again, but she stood still. Staring at the window. She heard a faint clash of lightning. She slowly walked towards the window, and looked outside, at the terrible weather. No one was at the bottom. Namine sighed in relief, and then walked over to her phone and saw the text,

**_Rox- Is she okay?x Sora's asking :) xx_**

**_Nami- She's missing!x I can't find her anywhere! x_**

**_Rox- What!? x_**

**_Nami- Tell Sora! I got in here and she was gone!x But the window was wide open!x I don't know where she is..! xx_**

**_Rox- Okay Nami, I'll tell Sora now xx You just stay there in case she comes back!xxx I'll tell you if I find anything out x _**

**_Nami- Okayy x_**

Namine sighed, and sat down on her sisters bed. Her azure eyes looked over at the wreckage of the dark wood music box, and picked up a large part of it. She gazed at it with weary eyes. She then turned it over, and saw... _blood._

**X3**

_Back at Sora and Roxas' house..._

"Sora!" Roxas worried, running down stairs into the living room, where his brother was.

"What?" Sora asked, sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Kairi's missing!" Roxas told him, grabbing his black jacket.

"Wait, what!?" Sora yelled, standing up, "What do you mean '_missing_'..!?"

"Namine texted me saying when she got into her room, she was nowhere to be seen."

Sora ran by the door and grabbed his shoes, and then ran back onto the sofa, "Let me get these on and then we're gonna go look for Kairi."

"Sure!" Roxas exclaimed, tying up his shoes on the stairs.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. They both looked at the door. Roxas quickly answered it.

"Kairi!?" Roxas yelled, jerking back at the sight of her.

She stood there, silently. Wearing her uniform, still, and one of hands was covered with crimson blood, and her other on in her blue coat pocket. Her knees were scratched and her dark eye makeup smudged and made her eyes look black. The rain poured down on her, heavily. There was a loud and bright clash of lightning behind her. She looked like something from a horror movie.

"Kairi...?" Sora asked quietly, standing up.

When she heard his voice, she looked up, with tears in her eyes. Sora walked forward, just behind Roxas.

He looked down at her injured hand,

"Kairi!?" Sora yelped, pushing past his brother and wrapped his arms around her, "W-what the hell were you thinking?"

"Sora... I'm sorry," she sobbed, hugging him tight.

"What for?" Sora asked, feeling how cold she was.

"Worrying you..."

Sora stopped hugging her and smiled, "Come inside, you're freezing!"

"Sora, I don't want to stay..."

"Kairi, your hand is bleeding...!" Sora worried, lifting her hand.

She slowly looked down at her injured hand gasped,

"W-what happened...!?"

"You tell me!"

As Sora looked closer at her bleeding hand, he noticed two or three big splinters of wood,

"Kairi, you need to come inside now..."

She weakly smiled and nodded.

**X3**

_Five minutes later... up in Sora's room..._

Sora brought out a towel for his self and Kairi,

"Here."

"Thanks," Kairi smiled, taking the towel. She then took off her jacket and hung it up on the door, and began drying her hair.

"Are you okay now?" Sora asked, talking about her hand.

"Yes, thank you." She smoothed her hand over the bandage.

"Great," Sora spoke, taking off his school shirt.

"Y-yeah," Kairi blushed, rubbing her arm.

After wrapping a towel around her hair, Sora left the room for a second. Then returned wearing only his boxers. She went deep red.

"Is this alright?" he asked, handing her one of his bed shirts to put on.

"Yeah, f-fine."

"I'll leave you to get changed if you want..."

"No, that's okay," Kairi giggled, removing her tie and began unbuttoning her school shirt.

"Oh." Sora went redder then Kairi.

He didn't know weather he was supposed to look away or not. When she removed her towel from her head and took off her socks, he just started looking through his cupboard, that was right by him, looking for some pyjamas. After some time, he looed up at Kairi, since she was being too quiet,

"Hey, Kai-"

She was only in her underwear.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" Sora yelped, turning away.

"Sora...?" Kairi mumbled.

He turned back at her. She was sat at the end of his bed, still half naked.

"Y-yes..?"

"About earlier, you do realize that I was just wandering if we could start telling more people about 'us'. I was not breaking up with you, Sora."

"Yeah, I know... you just gave me a fright..."

"Sorry," Kairi smiled.

"But Kairi," Sora began, sitting on the bed with her, "I will."

"Will what?"

"Tell people. I think I'm ready now...!"

"Thanks..."

"Kai, you know I will do anything for you," Sora told her, with a soft smile. He blushed slightly as he couldn't help looking at her, the way her hips and curved just right.

"Really?" She felt like asking for him to do something, but she might just embarrass herself asking.

"Yes, of course!"

"Well, will you do something for me- with me...?"

"Okay, sure...?"

She leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

"W-wha-!? A-are you sure...!?" Sora gasped, becoming redder than crimson blood.

She slowly sat back a bit, and laid down on her back slowly. He lightly climbed on top her. Kairi giggled at Sora's blushing. She kissed him lightly.

"You're so cute," Kairi smiled, playfully.

**X3**

_Back down stairs..._

Roxas' phone chimed.

"Hello?" Roxas asked, answering his mobile phone.

"It's me, Axel! Don't you have caller I.D?"

"No sorry, they all got whipped. What's up?" Roxas asked.

"Whelp nothing really... What about you?"

"Nothing, but, I may as well tell you that, Sora and Kairi are going out."

"What? Since when?"

"A few months."

"Wow... didn't see that to be honest.."

Roxas sighed and asked, "Well anyways, why did you call, Axel?"

"Have you seen the new kids?"

"Yeah, well I don't really know them," Roxas started, "I've seen them though."

"Okay, well you know the girl?" Axel asked.

"With the blue hair? Yeah I've seen her."

"Well she's in most of my classes, and she's _really _hot!"

"I gess..." Roxas mumbled, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well... you know..."

"Axel...?"

"..."

"Do you have a crush!?" Roxas laughed.

"Uh, no!"

There was a quiet laughter in the back round, on Axel's side.

"Yes you do-"

He heard a loud thud upstairs.

"Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's wrong, Rox?"

"I heard something... from upstairs...!"

"What is it?"

"I don't kn-"

There was another thud, this time louder.

"Hey I heard that one!" Axel yelled.

"How?"

"My phone is very sensitive, I can hear a lot!

"Really?"

"Yeah, who's here with you?"

"Sora and Kairi," Roxas sighed, looking up at the celling.

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs... Wait!?"

"Do you think they're-"

There was another loud bang.

"I don't know!" Roxas worried.

"What's wrong, Roxas? You sound weird?"

"I don't know what to do when something like this happens!?"

"Well they might not be...!"

"How do I find out?" Roxas whispered, looking up at the celling again.

"Uh..." Axel thought, "Just put the phone up to the celling!"

"O-okay!" Roxas whispered, stepping onto a small stool. "Okay."

He held the phone up against the celling. He waited a few seconds and heard two more thuds. Roxas quickly held the phone to his ear, "Did you hear that!?"

"Y-yeah... Roxas. I don't think they are."

"W-w-what!? They're-" Roxas yelped.

"Shh, Roxas!"

"W-what should I do Axel!?"

"Just, go upstairs and ask them"

"What!?" Roxas yelped.

"Go on Roxas, I'm sure their not."

"Oh, r-really?"

"Yeah. And why don't you come down mine later? Xion's over."

"Wait wh-"

"Yeah, you're on speaker!"

"Hello, Roxas!" a girls voice called over the phone.

"You let a sixteen year old girl hear what might have been going on upstairs!?"

"Well, they're sixteen and they could of been actually doing it...!" Axel laughed.

Roxas sighed, "Alright, I'll come over later. Let me just check upstairs first."

Both Xion and Axel replied, "Sure."

* * *

**Note:** _Welp, I'm not sure weather you'll like this chapter, or not :L _

_But I do hope you like it!_


	11. Dot, dot, dot, dot and dot

**After Summer**

**...  
**

* * *

**Hey guys- Sorry but again I'm gonna delete this story. I will re release it, don't worry. I'm just gonna update a few things. I'll re release it the same day I delete it, and I'll release all the chapters the same time with a new chapter... Hope this doesn't suck for you guys!  
**

**See you in a week or two!**


End file.
